films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Trouble with Mud
The Trouble with Mud, '''also known as '''Trouble with Mud, is the 10th episode of the third season and the 62nd episode of the series. It first aired on the Shining Time Station episode A Dog's Life in 1991. In this episode, Gordon has given goods work after refusing to get a wash down and spraying James with mud, but ends up helping James up the hill. Plot One morning, Thomas was being cleaned when a muddy Gordon arrives. Thomas tells Gordon to have a wash down, but Gordon doesn't care and leaves. A strong wind blew and Gordon's driver tells him to slow down. At the next station, Gordon sees a sign saying "All trains must wash down daily". James was just finishing with his wash down and Gordon's driver tells him it's his turn now, but Gordon lets off steam and mud flies all over James. Gordon's driver tells him that now he has to wait until James gets another wash, but Gordon doesn't and leaves to pull the express. The Fat Controller was waiting for Gordon at Knapford and tells him that, because he is muddy, Henry will have to take the express. Gordon leaves to get a wash down and then pulls trucks for the rest of the day. James was getting ready to pull the express, when Gordon returns. Gordon warns James about the hills being slippery and says that he may need help. James denies this and leaves. Earlier, a storm had swept across Gordon's Hill, blowing leaves onto the tracks. Though the storm had passed, the hill was still slippery. When James was half way up, his wheels begin to slip and he rolls back down the hill; Gordon sees everything and helps James up the hill. That night, Thomas asks the Fat Controller if Gordon can pull coaches again. The Fat Controller says yes, as long as he stays clean. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (does not speak) *Percy (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations *Knapford *Gordon's Hill *Tidmouth Sheds *Wellsworth *Knapford Yards *Sodor Shipping Company *Henry's Forest Notes *This episode is based on the story Leaves from The Railway Series book, Gordon the Big Engine. *In the episode, the express coaches of James' train are red, but in some photos, they're green. *In Germany, this episode is named "Again This Dirt". In Norway, it is called "Troublesome Mud". In Japan this episode is called "Gordon's Mud". The Finnish title is "Muddy Journey". It is called "Mud in the Exhaust" in Finland. The Chinese Simplified title is "Mud Brings Trouble". Errors *The cleaners washing Thomas all have skinny flesh-coloured wires for necks. *As Gordon says "Mind my eyes!" his right eye is wonky. *When Gordon bumps the trucks, he bumps them together but in the next shot they were moving one by one. *When James first sets off with the express, his wheels slip. *When James is sliding back down Gordon's Hill, look closely beyond the back of his train and you can see a clear wire pulling him back. *Gordon's eyebrows are missing at the beginning. *When Gordon and James are at the bottom of Gordon's Hill, a signal above them was set for "stop". *In a rare picture of James climbing up the hill, his eyes are wonky. *When James tries to stop, his pony truck was derailed. *The signals at the bottom of Gordon's Hill are incorrect as the yellow Distant Signal is above the red home signal. *The signal that gave James admission to go up Gordon's hill was still pointing upwards when James slips back down next to Gordon. However, because James passed the signal earlier not long before slipping, it should've been set at danger when he came back down given that the space for another train behind him would be too close for safe operation. *Gordon is a bit muddy again in Tidmouth Sheds at night at the end. US Home Video Releases *Trust Thomas and Other Stories *10 Years of Thomas *Best of Gordon Transcript Gallery TheTroubleWithMudRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card TheTroublewithMud1992UStitlecard.png|Original US title card TheTroublewithMud1995UStitlecard.png|1995 US title card TheTroublewithMudUStitlecard.jpg|1999 US title card TheTroublewithMudUStitlecard2.jpg|2003 US Title Card TheTroublewithMudWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card TheTroublewithMudItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card TheTroubleWithMudSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card TheTroublewithMudFinnishTitleCard.jpg|Finnish Title Card TheTroubleWithMud.jpg|James covered in mud TheTroublewithMud.png TheTroublewithMud1.png TheTroublewithMud2.png TheTroublewithMud3.png|Henry TheTroublewithMud4.png TheTroublewithMud5.png TheTroublewithMud6.png TheTroublewithMud7.png TheTroublewithMud8.png TheTroublewithMud9.png|Thomas TheTroublewithMud10.jpg TheTroublewithMud11.png TheTroublewithMud12.png TheTroublewithMud13.png TheTroublewithMud14.png TheTroublewithMud15.png TheTroublewithMud16.png TheTroublewithMud17.png TheTroublewithMud18.png TheTroublewithMud19.png TheTroublewithMud20.png TheTroublewithMud21.png TheTroublewithMud22.png TheTroublewithMud23.png TheTroublewithMud24.png TheTroublewithMud25.png TheTroublewithMud26.png TheTroublewithMud27.png TheTroublewithMud28.png TheTroublewithMud29.png TheTroublewithMud30.png TheTroublewithMud31.png TheTroublewithMud32.png TheTroublewithMud33.png TheTroublewithMud34.png TheTroublewithMud35.png TheTroublewithMud36.png TheTroublewithMud37.png TheTroublewithMud38.png TheTroublewithMud39.png TheTroublewithMud40.png TheTroublewithMud41.png TheTroublewithMud42.png TheTroublewithMud43.png TheTroublewithMud44.png TheTroublewithMud45.png TheTroublewithMud46.png TheTroublewithMud47.png TheTroublewithMud48.png TheTroublewithMud49.jpg TheTroublewithMud49.png TheTroublewithMud50.png TheTroublewithMud51.png TheTroublewithMud52.png TheTroublewithMud53.png TheTroublewithMud54.png TheTroublewithMud55.png TheTroublewithMud56.png TheTroublewithMud57.png TheTroublewithMud58.png TheTroublewithMud59.png TheTroublewithMud60.png TheTroublewithMud61.png|James' wheels TheTroublewithMud62.png TheTroublewithMud63.png TheTroublewithMud64.png TheTroublewithMud65.png TheTroublewithMud66.png TheTroublewithMud67.png TheTroublewithMud68.jpg TheTroublewithMud68.png TheTroublewithMud69.png TheTroublewithMud70.png|Deleted scene TheTroublewithMud71.jpg TheTroublewithMud72.jpg TheTroublewithMud72.png TheTroublewithMud73.png TheTroublewithMud74.png TheTroublewithMud75.png TheTroublewithMud76.png TheTroublewithMud77.png TheTroublewithMud78.png TheTroublewithMud79.png TheTroublewithMud80.png TheTroublewithMud81.png TheTroublewithMud82.png TheTroublewithMud83.png TheTroublewithMud84.png TheTroublewithMud85.png TheTroublewithMud86.png TheTroublewithMud87.png TheTroublewithMud88.jpg TheTroublewithMud89.jpg TheTroublewithMud90.png TheTroublewithMud91.jpg TheTroublewithMud92.png TheTroublewithMud93.jpg TheTroublewithMud94.jpg TheTroublewithMud95.png TheTroublewithMud96.png|"All trains must wash down daily" sign in Welsh TheTroublewithMud97.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1991 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Old Iron And Other Thomas Stories (1993, US) Category:Old Iron And Other Thomas Stories (February 18, 1993) Full Category:No Joke For James (1998, US) Category:No Joke For James (February 10, 1998) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends Do Their Best (2005, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends Do Their Best (March 8, 2005) Full